German Patent Nos. DE 101 08 196, DE 101 08 197, and DE 102 37 410, for example, describe rotation rate sensors having Coriolis elements in which, in particular, a first and a second Coriolis element are interconnected via a spring and excited to oscillate parallel to a first axis (X); a first and a second detection means detect a deflection of the first and the second Coriolis element on the basis of a Coriolis force acting on the Coriolis elements perpendicular to the third axis (Y), so that the difference between a first detected signal of the first detection means and a second detected signal of the second detection means is dependent on the Coriolis force and thus also dependent on the rotation rate of the rotation sensor; and the rotation axis is parallel to the surface normal line of a main extension plane of the rotation rate sensor. It is likewise commonly known to use rotation rate sensors of this kind for the detection of rotation rates having a rotation axis in the main extension plane of the rotation rate sensor, for example parallel to the third axis (Y), the first and the second oscillation oscillating parallel to a first axis (X) and antiparallel to one another, and the deflections of the first and the second Coriolis element occurring parallel to a surface normal line of the main extension plane.